<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Religious Experience by RandomRuth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473344">A Religious Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRuth/pseuds/RandomRuth'>RandomRuth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Humour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRuth/pseuds/RandomRuth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's views of religion are very different from Castiel's. Drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Religious Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A minister stiffly makes his way up the stairs to the pulpit. “Today we celebrate the work of our Lord God,” he says, voice projecting surprisingly far considering his frailness, “the beauty of His creation…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean glances around in confusion as the lights dim over the congregation. A woman with swaying hips and a voluptuous bust saunters across the front of the church, the elderly choir gaping in wonder at the feminine curves and colourful lingerie so easily seen through the thin fabric of the woman’s white dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The organist begins to play a familiar tune, and the woman purses her perfect lips as she seductively unzips her dress which tumbles, forgotten, to the floor. She flicks a tassel at the minister that hits him right in the eye—he doesn’t even blink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Probably just died of a heart attack</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean thinks with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even the women of the audience pay rapt attention as the mysterious woman lays herself across the organ, stroking the elderly lady playing it on the chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Dean,” says a gravelly voice in Dean’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Argh! Cas! Damn it, I should’ve known this wasn’t real,” Dean sighs, eyes still on the mysterious woman as she holds the congregation to attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just came to check on you, Dean,” Castiel continues. Then he notices what Dean’s dreaming about and frowns. He averts his eyes as the woman unhooks her bra. “That woman seems to be undressing herself, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” Dean nods, eyes glued in place.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel the need to apologise for how Straight™ Dean is here. Gosh.</p>
<p>My original Author's Note: In church this morning the minister said that on this Easter Sunday we should enjoy the beauty of God's creation, so I amused myself by pretending that afterwards he'd shouted, "So bring on the strippers!" The strippers did not remove their clothing, I'm disappointed to say — but then again, I might have been looking the church choir... </p>
<p>Written for the E/O Supernatural Drabble Challenge over on fanfiction.net. The word to be included on this occasion was "stiff".</p>
<p>Originally posted on fanfiction.net on 20th April 2014.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>